


A Wild Ride

by AgentOfShip



Series: Blanca, Libby, and Sabrina Do Kink Bingo [9]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Biker Jemma Simmons, Bikers, F/M, Jemma Simmons Has No Chill, Mechanic Leo Fitz, POV Jemma Simmons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23934874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentOfShip/pseuds/AgentOfShip
Summary: When  Professor Jemma Simmons takes her bike to the mechanic her friend has recommended, she doesn't expect to find someone so intriguing, interesting and ridiculously attractive as Leo Fitz. Hopefully, her bike will need a lot more fixing.Beta'd by the wonderful @LibbyWeasley, written for the square : Character is a biker for @mcukinkbingo
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: Blanca, Libby, and Sabrina Do Kink Bingo [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615822
Comments: 22
Kudos: 74
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 4





	A Wild Ride

"Hu, Hello?" Jemma let out, her voice echoing in the large, high-ceilinged room. There was an old red car on the lift that someone had obviously been working on and three motorbikes —which Jemma took as a good sign— apparently waiting to be taken care of. The rest of the room wasn't what Jemma expected of a garage though. Sure, there were shelves full of tools and a little engine grease on the floor, but the rest was surprisingly clean. The most surprising thing though was the big desk in the corner, just under the skylight. With its state-of-the-art computer, wide screen, and all the papers, it looked more like an engineer or architect's desk than something that belonged in a garage. Although it was quite messy.

"Hi." 

Jemma jumped as she turned around, wondering how someone could have gotten so close without her noticing. 

"Oh... um... hi," Jemma mumbled, her eyes going a little wide as she took in the man in front of her. When Bobbi had recommended the guy who took over her dad’s shop when he retired to fix her bike, she hadn't expected someone like _him_ , so young and dreadfully cute. 

"What can I help you with?" he asked with an easy smile.

And Scottish too. Her friend had spent long minutes telling her how good he was and how he had also fixed every kitchen appliance at her house for free, and she hadn't thought it worth mentioning his strikingly blue eyes, pretty face and those arms in a fitted white t-shirt? Unbelievable. 

"Uh... my bike's making this weird noise when it starts, I don't know if it's anything bad, maybe it's just old but I thought—"

"We should give it a look anyway," he finished for her and Jemma nodded with a smile. "Can you bring her in?"

Jemma's smile widened as she shook her head in amusement at the use of the pronoun. So he was that kind of man.

* * *

"Okay, that is a weird noise," the cute man —Fitz as Bobbi had told her— said. "I'm guessing there's something wonky in the ignition pump. I'm going to need to take a peek under the hood. Make sure it's nothing dangerous."

"Alright... so um... how long would it take?"

"I have things I need to finish tonight but I can take a look at it first thing in the morning and I'll call you to tell you about it. Does that sound alright?"

"Yes, that'd be good."

"Do you have another way to get to the uni? I have a bike here I could lend you if you—"

"How do you know I work at the university?" Jemma cut him off. Maybe Bobbi was right and she did wear professor clothes. She still wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing though.

Fitz titled his head to the side.

"Those are biochem and physics books in your bag if I'm not mistaken and, I don't know, you kind of have a professor vibe..."

Jemma scrunched up her nose.

"I do?" 

"Yeah... But mostly, Bobbi said she was sending her pretty English friend from uni with her bike. I expected more leather and less flowery blouse but other than that..."

Jemma raised her eyebrows at the last part and he blushed as he looked down. Jemma's lips pulled up. Charming, cute _and_ able to recognize science books by seeing two inches of the cover. He really wasn't what Jemma had expected at all. 

"And she didn't even tell me you were Scottish!" _Or so bloody attractive._

"Maybe she never noticed," he replied shrugging his shoulders all while exaggerating his, admittedly, slightly dulled down accent. 

Jemma laughed and extended her hand.

"I'm Jemma," she said.

"Fitz," he replied, checking the state of his hands before giving her a firm handshake. 

"Nice to meet you. And Bobbi could probably say which specific neighborhood of—" She pursed her lips as she hesitated for a moment. "Glasgow? You're coming from." 

Fitz gave her an appreciative smile that seemed to mean she hit the mark with Glasgow. 

"So do you need a bike for tomorrow or—"

"That's alright, I can take the bus for one day. As long as I don't have to drive a car there," she replied with a grimace.

"Ah yes, the parking's a nightmare."

"Oh. Do you often go there or..."

"I used to, yeah..."

Jemma could sense that there was more to it given the strange look in his eyes but he obviously didn't want to say more and she wasn't going to push. There was a slightly uncomfortable silence but after a few seconds, his expression softened again. 

"So, I'll call you in the morning to tell you what's what about your bike?"

"Yes, that'd be great, thank you, Fitz."

"Do you know...um…do you need a lift home or—"

"I can walk. I don't live far."

"Okay then. Talk to you tomorrow, Jemma," he said, extending his hand again. It was a little strange since they'd just shaken hands a minute ago but she found that she didn't mind. Even the slight engine grease smell that it left on her hand wasn't disagreeable. Maybe she was turning into a true biker after all. Or maybe it had to do with the cute mechanic associated with the smell. She would have to investigate. Good thing she was going to see him again.

* * *

When Jemma came back the next day, she didn't have to look for Fitz as she could see him working on a car. Or more accurately, she could see the lower part of him peeking out from under a car. 

"Hi, Fitz," she said, walking towards him. 

There was a hollow sound and a muffled curse before he slid off from under the car and Jemma had to bite back a grin. Even more when she noticed how completely in disarray his curls were. 

"Sorry," she said, not completely able to hide her amused smile. 

He glared at her for a second before his face softened and he shrugged.

"That's alright. I’ve had worse. Anyway, your bike's all ready. Want to give it a try?"

Fitz had called her earlier that day and told her he'd found rust on a few parts of the engine that explained the weird grating sound and told her it was an easy fix. Now, she was just a little worried about the price. Anything to do with the engine wasn't supposed to be cheap. Not that she didn't have the money, but buying the bike had put a big enough dent in her savings. She'd just decided to get her licence and buy one out of practicality, to avoid morning traffic and park more easily, but it had been love at first sight when she saw the ad for the cute retro bike that was now hers. And she'd bought it on a whim even though it was significantly more expensive than what she had intended on spending.

She followed Fitz to her bike and he turned the ignition on. No grating sound, just a smooth almost purring sound. She gave him a big smile.

"Thank you, that sounds so much better."

"She does, doesn't she? Almost like a cat!" 

Jemma smiled as she nodded. She usually found it a little weird when men treated their car like a woman. In his case, there was something more innocent about it, more like it was a beloved pet. She didn't really feel that way about it but she could certainly understand the sentiment. It really was a lovely little bike.

"So how much do I owe you?" 

"Fifty dollars."

"What? That's it?" 

"Well, yeah…"

"Oh Fitz, you don't have to give me a discount because I’m Bobbi's friend, I—"

"I'm not. I didn't replace any part, just cleaned the rust and used a little oil, so you're just paying for the time." 

"Oh… that's good. I thought it would be easier to replace—"

"I don't usually choose the easy way," he cut her off, shaking his head in disapproval. "Too many mechanics just choose to replace parts instead of fixing them because it's faster and they can overcharge their clients. I wouldn't do that. It's a good engine," he finished, affectionately tapping the seat of the bike. 

Jemma was starting to understand why Fitz had such a good reputation as a mechanic. Even though Bobbi had recommended him, she'd still looked him up on the internet after the last time. Just to be sure her bike was in good hands. What she really didn't understand at all was why Bobbi hadn't mentioned him at all before.

"Well thank you very much Fitz. That's wonderful. So it's all good? All fixed?" 

"Yes, you're good to go."

"Alright then."

Was she imagining it or did he sound a little disappointed? Well, she was glad it didn't cost too much to fix her bike but it also meant she wasn't going to see him until the next time something was wrong with it. Which really was too bad when he was such a lovely sight to behold. 

Fitz was fidgeting, seeming like he was about to say something but Jemma couldn't say what. So when, after a time, he didn't say anything, she put her jacket back on. But just as she was about to turn on the ignition to push the bike out, he cleared his throat.

"Although," he started and she turned, looking at him expectantly. "There are a few other things we could do to...um..." 

He was looking towards the bike. 

"You mean it's not really fixed?" she asked with a disapproving tone. He wasn't the man she thought he might be if he'd been about to let her go with a broken bike. 

"No, no, no, no, no. Your bike's fine. It'll be fine for years probably but I noticed the previous owner must have not taken good care of it."

"How do you know it wasn't me?"

He smiled.

"The outside is spotless and you…um...you look like the kind of person who takes good care of their stuff."

Jemma gave him a wide smile. He seemed to get her really well for someone she'd only seen twice. 

"Anyway, this is a really nice bike and I noticed a few ameliorations that would prolong her life. Nothing big, just a few small parts that could use being replaced and others I'd just have to tweak a bit." 

"I don't know, Fitz…" She really wanted to say yes, just because it would give her an excuse to see him again, talk to him, get to know him better. He was quite an intriguing person after all. She had considered asking Bobbi a bit more about him but she didn't like to go behind his back if, for some reason, he was uncomfortable with sharing certain things. Plus, it felt a little immature to her. Not that finding excuses to see him again instead of just finding the courage to ask him out was exactly the most courageous and mature thing to do. He was sweet, funny, smart and terribly cute. People asked other people out over much less than that. But she knew so little about him and if there was something Jemma liked it was preparation. There was just a slight problem. "It sounds like the best thing to do but buying the bike in the first place put quite a dent in my savings and—"

"Oh but it wouldn't be expensive at all!" Jemma raised a disbelieving eyebrow. She knew what it meant when a mechanic said _it wouldn't be expensive_. "You would only pay for the time, I already have the parts necessary and wasn't going to use them anyway. And if that's still a bit much, we can make a payment plan. I don't mind…" 

Jemma narrowed her eyes.

"Well that's really…nice but why would you do that?"

"Oh, well…" He trailed off. She had somehow caught him off guard it seemed and his cheeks were a little pink. He twisted the hem of his t-shirt in his hands, showing very nice and distracting bits of his tummy before putting them in the pockets of his jeans and affecting a casual expression. "It's just that…um…it's a really nice bike to work on and I promised Bobbi I'd treat you well. I mean, you know, as a customer and…um…friend of a friend and—"

"Okay then," she cut him off and he let out a small relieved sigh before giving her another one of those charming smiles. She could have let him go on longer —his awkwardness was kind of adorable— but it would have been a little mean when she already wanted to say yes in the first place. 

"Oh great!" he said. "Yeah, I mean that's good…" 

"Yes, it just won't be very practical to leave my bike for very long. How long do you think it would take?"

"Oh, it could be just an hour or two whenever that's convenient for you, like if you have things to do in the neighborhood... I don't need to do all the changes at once."

She certainly didn't mind the prospect of seeing Fitz again several times. And how could she say no when he was being so accommodating? 

She agreed and Fitz led her to his office so he could explain exactly what he had in mind about the bike. Somehow, what should have been a fifteen minute discussion turned into almost an hour and a half discussion about the devices of his creation laying on the desk and the classes she had taught that day. Jemma had to leave when she was reminded of the papers she had to grade by the alarm set up on her phone but she did so with a big smile on her face and nice fluttering sensation in her chest. They had agreed that she would call the next time she had some free time and, whenever that would be, it couldn't come fast enough.

* * *

The next Friday, Jemma had a free afternoon and errands to run not too far from Fitz's garage so she brought her bike to him. Her errands barely took an hour and she spent the next two watching Fitz work, marveling at the dexterity of his beautiful hands while learning more about him and his projects. They discussed all the ideas he had and she didn't miss the way talking about her job at the University made him both very curious and kind of nostalgic.

A week later, Jemma had papers to grade so Fitz offered his desk so that she could do that while he worked on her bike. Jemma spent about half an hour grading papers before she was distracted by Fitz again. It was almost unfair how nice he looked in simple jeans and a white t-shirt. And how the way he moved around her bike made every muscle in his body stand out and gleam in the light of the late afternoon sun. She quickly abandoned all hope of getting work done and brought her chair closer to him so that they could carry on their conversation from the previous week. From the little smirk at the corner of his lips, he didn't seem to mind. 

The week after that, Jemma didn't even pretend to have something more interesting to do than watch him work and send as many flirty smiles his way as was reasonable. Their conversations had taken on a more personal tone since the last time and Jemma felt like she was on the longest date she'd ever been in while not knowing if her date knew how badly she wanted him to make a move. She just wished she knew for certain that her attraction and fondness were reciprocated. She usually wasn't good at improvisation but if things didn't evolve soon, she would have to do something if she didn't want to run out of time.

"So that's how you met Bobbi?" Jemma asked once Fitz was done telling him the story of the miraculous fix he did for her car after Hunter had insisted on "fixing it" himself. Her husband was quite sweet but sometimes, he was just a bit...much. 

"Oh no," he replied, giving her a quick side glance before turning back around to put the last few things back in place into the bike. "I...uh...I met her when I was her student. I was a biology minor." 

"Oh." She knew he knew the university well but he'd never mentioned studying there once so she had supposed he just visited Bobbi often. "And what was your major?" 

"Engineering."

Oh, of course. That explained why those designs were all so good but didn't explain why someone so talented didn't land a job in a big company. 

"So why do you work as a mechanic?" she asked before wincing and realizing how that might have sounded. "I mean there's nothing wrong with being a mechanic, especially one as good as you, it's just—"

"That's alright," he cut her off, turning around to give her a small smile. "I know what you mean. I just never got my degree."

Jemma's eyes widened. She couldn't believe he could have failed after everything she'd seen.

"Mum got sick. I had to take care of her and get a job to pay for things when she couldn't."

"Oh no I'm sorry. Is she—"

"She's fine now," he cut her off, voice low and soft and Jemma let out a relieved breath. "Anyway, Bobbi tried to convince me to stay but when I told her it wasn't possible, she told me her dad was looking for someone to help him here. I liked the job more than I thought I would and even got good at it."

"More than good!"

He looked at her, a soft smile on his face before sitting back on his heels, wiping the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand, smearing a little engine grease in the process. Jemma smiled back at him. No one looked quite as good as he did while being so dirty. 

"Six months later, he told me he wanted to retire and offered to let me take over. Told me I could always hire someone if I wanted to pick up my studies later. The money was really good and my mum wasn't so I said yes. Now, it's been four years. My mum's healthier than ever and Bobbi keeps pestering me about going back to uni and getting my degree." He said the last few words with a little crooked grin. He had to have a pretty strong will if he hadn't given in under Bobbi's insistence. 

"And what do you want to do?" 

"I don't know. Do you think I should do it? Finally get my degree?" 

"Oh Fitz, I'm not the one to tell you what to do. You're obviously doing great here and—"

"But I'd still like to know what you think," he cut her off, voice soft and almost hesitant despite the strangely intense look in his eyes that made her cheeks heat up. "I-I value your opinion, you know."

"Oh, that's…hum…that's really sweet," she started, both incredibly flattered and taken by surprise by the turn of the conversation. "Well, me being a university professor with three PhDs, you'd think my answer would be obvious but…You're doing so good at your job and —I can't believe _I'm_ saying this— but you obviously don't need a degree to be a fantastic engineer."

"Wow," he said, his smile teasing. "That's not something I thought you'd ever say."

"Don't tell Bobbi though!"

Fitz laughed as he stood up, stretching his back and arms and rendering Jemma's brain blank for a moment. The muscles of his arms rolled under the skin and she was given another lovely sight of his toned stomach as his t-shirt rode up. Maybe it was just because she felt like she was seeing it all in slow motion like he was out of a soda commercial but she could have sworn it lasted much too long for it not to be for her sake. And it was only confirmed by the small smirk he gave her when he looked back at her. 

Jemma cleared her throat and stood up to give herself a moment to recover.

"What can I say? You're not what I expected, Fitz."

His smile softened as he stepped closer.

"Really? And what did you expect?" 

"I don't know but certainly not you…" She trailed off as her gaze locked with his, soft and blue but expectant, like he was waiting for her to do or say something specific. But she couldn't do much more than hold his gaze. 

After a moment, he just smiled and extended his hand to her, not seeming to care that they were already too close to shake hands. "Well Jemma, that's it. Your bike is good as new, ready to face the traffic for the next few decades."

"Oh," she let out, automatically taking his hand to shake it. "That's it? Nothing more to fix?" She tried her best but she was pretty sure she did a terrible job not sounding disappointed. 

"I'm afraid not," he replied before his eyes widened and he took his hand away from hers. "I mean I— Oh look at that, I put grease on your hand," he cut himself off before turning around to go grab a clean rag from the bench behind him. 

"Here," he said, wiping his hand before taking hers and wiping it clean, the contact of his rough but delicate fingers sending shivers up her arm. "All clean." Jemma bit her lip not to smile at how wonderfully obvious he was finally getting. 

Feeling bold, she took the rag from his hands. "You have some on your face as well. Let me?" she said and he just nodded. His eyes never left hers as she gently wiped the grease on his forehead and cheek. 

"Thank you." His voice was barely more than a whisper and it sent a thrill down her spine all the way to her core. She didn't trust her voice not to shake so she just nodded. But then, she noticed another stain on his arm, just where his t-shirt ended and her hands moved almost of their own volition. 

"Oh here," she said, softly wiping his bicep clean and letting her hand linger just a little bit longer, fascinated to feel his muscle tense like it did under her touch.

"Thank you. Again," he said as his lips pulled up into a knowing smile. "I tend to get dirty when I work on your...bike." 

Jemma's heart skipped a bit. She was pretty sure the pause was on purpose. She couldn't comprehend how turned on she was by a little dirt, however nicely placed it was on very attractive man. Jemma loved cleanliness. The whole science department followed the health and safety rules she had come up with because _she_ was the best at it. But she would get Fitz to the greased stained floor and ride his sweaty body right now if only she dared making the first move.

"Well, you…um… you'll have to tell me how nice it feels when you're riding it now," he said and Jemma sputtered and coughed. She put her hand before her face as she stepped away quickly. Spitting in his face was not the kind of fluids exchange she wanted to do with him. Also, she really had to stop with the dirty thoughts or he was going to start thinking she was really weird instead of just an awkward flirt.

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah…Yes, just…choked on my saliva," she replied, dismissing it with what she hoped was a casual hand gesture. But other than the probably accidental innuendo, Fitz's words gave her an idea.

"Do you want to give it a try?" He frowned. "The bike. Do you want to take it out for a spin? After all the work you've done on it, it must be quite tempting."

"It is." He trailed off. "But I-I don't drive. Not this." 

"What? But fixing bikes is your specialty. How can you not?" 

Fitz shrugged. 

"I just like machines a lot. I never had the opportunity to be on one."

"What?!" Jemma cried out, laughing in disbelief. "You've never ever been on one?"

He shrugged again, his cheeks taking on an adorable pinkish tint. 

"Well then, you have to try!"

* * *

It didn't take long for Jemma to convince him to go for a ride with her. It was past his usual closing time anyway and he'd produced a helmet and a very nice leather jacket out of nowhere before she'd even had the time to put her jacket on. The streets weren't too full at this time but she wasn't planning on staying in the city center anyway. She wanted to get out of town where she could go a little faster and give Fitz a taste of the fantastic sensations that had made her fall in love with this specific mode of transportation. 

Speaking of sensations, Fitz felt distractingly nice behind her. She'd had to bite back a small moan as he'd pressed himself against her when he climbed onto the bike. His body was wonderfully solid against her back but it had only lasted a second and now he seemed adamant on staying as respectfully back as possible, one hand behind him and the other only lightly holding on to her waist. 

When they made it out of the city and onto a large country road, Jemma sped up and Fitz kept sliding closer to her with every turn. After the fifth or sixth one, Fitz finally let physics do its work and his chest pressed against her back while his arms wound around her waist. He was more relaxed and his body followed her movements. It had to feel much nicer for him. It certainly did for her.

"Everything alright?" she asked, looking over her shoulder when she paused at a stop sign. 

"It's fantastic," Fitz cried out, not used to how loud he was supposed to be with a helmet on, and Jemma grinned. 

"Good. Now up we go. It's going to be a little bumpy," she warned him before looking both ways and starting to drive again. The view over the city and countryside was lovely from the small hill she wanted to go up to and the road down and back towards the city was exhilarating but the road up wasn't the best. But it was only for a few miles and if it forced Fitz to hold onto her a little tighter, she wouldn't be mad about it. She took a sharp left turn a little after the stop sign and started up. With the bumps, they kept falling against each other and apart and back together, which had an _interesting_ effect on her she hadn't predicted. With the movements, vibrations and Fitz's hand tightening around her waist and hips, Jemma started feeling a pulsing between her legs. She tried to wiggle her hips slightly to relieve the ache but it wasn't very efficient, not when she had to keep her attention on the road to avoid potholes. Until they reached the top of the hill and with a last bump, Fitz was pushed back against her back and she felt a hardness against her arse. She was glad for the helmet which had hopefully swallowed her moan. But now, she had two options. Either pretend she hadn't felt it and let Fitz be incredibly uncomfortable as he tried to keep his hips away from her on the way down. Which, on top of being doomed to fail might also be distracting and thus dangerous. Or let him know it was very fine by her and speed things up between them.

The road was deserted and it was flat for a bit before going downhill so Jemma looked over her shoulder to flash him a wide smile before purposefully wiggling her hips back so they were flush to his and his erection felt snug against her arse. Fitz let out a little whimper and Jemma's smile only widened before looking back towards the road. After a few seconds, his body relaxed again as his arms tightened around her waist. With the sun slowly setting over the city and the trees in bloom lining the road, it was even kind of romantic. And very naughty, which made it even more exciting. After a moment, Fitz's hands slowly moved up to cup her breasts and she smiled as she arched into him to let him know she was very okay with it. She didn't feel much through her blouse and leather jacket anyway but it was hopefully a promise for more later and as he moved his fingers, she still felt a little zing of something go to her core. 

The road downhill and back towards his garage was as exhilarating as it always was and it was even better with Fitz pressed against her back. And even though his hands had moved back down to her waist as they reached the city, the looks they'd exchanged at every opportunity were very promising. Without agreeing on it earlier, Jemma stopped in front of the garage and Fitz opened the automatic door with his remote to let her in with her bike. Not that she had really doubted it with the way things had gone on the road, but it made her heart beat a little faster to know they were on the same page and he didn't want the night to stop there.

Jemma parked in the middle of the garage and climbed off, taking her helmet off before letting Fitz climb down as well. He seemed to struggle to get his helmet off and Jemma took the time to give him a quick once over. She bit her lip as she noticed the still very noticeable bulge in his jeans. Not wanting to let the moment pass them by, she walked to him and gently pushed his hands away before quickly undoing the clasp of his helmet and pulling it up and off his head. The look in his eyes was all heat and lust mixed with just a little daze. The tension between them was almost palpable, feeling like a single word would be enough to set them both on fire. Jemma bent down to put the helmet on the ground, not wanting to risk losing eye contact for even a second. Fitz still hadn't moved but she could see his chest rising and falling quickly. So she went for the zip of his jacket and slowly pulled it down. Her hands lingered at his waist and Fitz gasped as the back of her hand barely grazed his erection as she finally pulled the zip all the way down. His blue eyes were almost black by now and she had to bite back a moan herself as she let her hands slide up his torso, feeling his warm skin through his t-shirt and his muscles tighten under her touch. She reached his shoulders and the jacket ended up on the floor with the helmet. 

He looked so bloody delicious she was ready to burst any minute if something didn't happen soon. There was a moment of panic when Fitz pushed her hands away from him but then he went for her jacket and pushed the zipper down just as slowly, a small smile pulling the corners of his lips up. His hands slid up her stomach just like she had done and this time Jemma couldn't bite back the whimper that escaped her as he palmed her breasts. Her eyes drifted closed for a second. His hands were wonderfully warm through her thin blouse and bra and her nipples were aching points as he swiped his thumbs over them. Finally, the jacket was pushed off her shoulders, joining the pile on the floor and she found herself looking at him. Her face was inches from his and her body covered in goosebumps that had very little to do with the cold air of the garage.

"So," she started, her voice rough and low but still sounding incredibly loud as it broke the silence. "Did you like it?"

"Very much," he answered, voice just as rough and accent wonderfully thick.

"Good, cause most men don't like riding behind."

Fitz raised his eyebrows and in any other circumstances she would have blushed for being so tart.

"Not in my experience…"

Her eyes followed his down towards his groin and when they looked back up, Jemma only had the time to see the beginning of a grin on his lips before they crashed into each other.

Jemma melted into his embrace as she swiped her tongue against the seam of his lips to demand entrance. She'd spent weeks admiring those very kissable lips and the muscles of his back and arms as he worked and now her brain was overwhelmed by the sensations of getting to touch all of it at the same time. His lips were warm and soft as they glided over hers and he tasted like tea as his tongue swiped against hers hungrily, making more wetness gather between her legs. Her hands had slid under his t-shirt almost of their own volition and she could have spent hours just running her hands over his skin to feel the muscles roll as he tightened his arms around her. She continued her exploration and moved down to palm his arse. He groaned and backed her against the bike. Jemma giggled and moaned as he pressed his erection against her pelvis. It was better like that but it would be so much better without clothes between them. 

She tugged at his t-shirt and he moved back just long enough to pull it over his head before capturing her lips again and attacking the buttons of her blouse. He got it off in record time and managed to distract her from her goal as he thrust his hips against hers, making her see stars as it hit right against her clit every time. Her bra followed soon after and Jemma barely had the time to shiver as cold air hit her skin before his mouth closed around her nipple. 

"Fitz," she moaned as she threaded her fingers into his hair. Reality was quickly catching up with her fantasies. His hands, his mouth, his body pressed against hers felt so much better than everything she could have imagined. As he alternated between her breasts, his hands descended to take care of her button and zip, blindly trying to push her jeans and knickers down her hips. But that morning, she'd decided to wear the very skinny pair of jeans that, in Bobbi's words, gave her a very smackable ass, and they weren't going to go down so easily. So she pushed at Fitz's shoulders to get to them herself. She got her boots off at the same time, glad that she'd had least decided to wear the low ones that didn't take hours to unlace, and when she looked back up, she found herself facing his cock straining in the prison of his jeans. She licked her lips in anticipation and looked up when Fitz whimpered. His face and chest were flushed and he could barely get his hips not to thrust towards her. It was just too tempting. 

Stepping out of her jeans and knickers, she gave him a devilish smile before getting down on her knees. She made quick work of his button and zip and pushed it with his boxers down his hips, letting his cock spring free, hard and arching up towards his stomach. She licked her lips one more time to wet them and closed her lips around the head before sucking as much of him as she could. Fitz's moan echoed in the silent room and Jemma's skin covered in goosebumps once more. She started bobbing her head up and down enthusiastically and she felt his hand in her hair. He felt really good in her mouth, big, hard and twitching with every swipe of her tongue, and he was going to feel even better in her pussy. After a moment, she gave his cock one last long lick before letting go. She wanted him too badly and there'd be time for a proper blowjob later. Fitz whimpered but he quickly pulled her up and palmed her arse to lift her up to sit on the side of the bike. He stepped between her legs, recapturing her lips as he ground his cock against her folds. 

"Fitz, wait," she mumbled against his lips, weakly trying to push him back. 

"What is it?" he mumbled back to her.

"This-this isn't…comfortable." As good as it all felt, a bike's seat wasn't meant to be used sideways and some parts were digging into her arse. "I have an idea," she said before pushing him away to slide off the bike. 

He looked at her all dazed and confused and she grinned as she came to press a soft kiss to his lips. "Condom?" she asked against his lips. He just nodded and took one from the wallet in his jacket. 

"Now, do you want to go on another ride?"

"Don't you mind your bike getting all dirty?" he said with a raised eyebrow and teasing smile.

"I like dirty."

"I noticed." 

She smacked his firm little arse before nodding towards the bike.

"You first," she said, pushing him forward. He climbed as gracefully as he could while naked and sporting an erection and quickly unrolled the condom on himself. Jemma climbed after him and sat on his lap facing him. Fitz leaned back and she wiggled her hips until she was comfortable and had found a good spot for her feet to get some leverage. She sighed in contentment as his cock rubbed against her folds. Physics was on her side today. Fitz's hands went to her bum and tightened as she lifted her hips before sliding down his cock. Jemma moaned as he stretched her in the most delightful way, her head falling backwards as she just enjoyed having him inside for a moment. His hips were twitching as he kneaded the flesh of her arse and she decided she'd waited long enough. Placing her hands on his shoulders for balance, she started rolling her hips experimentally for a moment before finding the perfect angle that had his cock hit just the right spot inside her. She'd been coiled so tightly for so long that she knew it wasn't going to take long. Her orgasm was building already, making her heart beat a million miles a minute.

Fitz was moving his hands up and down her back, his fingers teasing and his strong palms massaging her back in a way that made shivers travel down her spine all the way to her core. She moaned and started riding him in earnest, the bike shaking slightly but not enough to worry her as tingles started from her toes. One of his hands moved around and he palmed her tit, massaging it roughly as his hips started moving up to crash against hers. 

"Bloody hell, Jemma…" he mumbled against the skin of her neck, nipping and kissing gently until he found a sensitive spot and she was catapulted into a mind-blowing orgasm. It seemed to start in her toes, moving up her legs before exploding from her center. Her walls spasmed around his cock for what felt like forever as wave after wave of pleasure crashed over her. Fitz kept pulling her down on him through her pleasure and after a few more hard thrusts, he fell over the edge, grunting and cursing something incomprehensible against her skin. She kept moving for a moment longer, whimpering softly and milking all the remnants of pleasure from their bodies until her thighs started to burn and she came to a stop.

He held her in his arms for a moment as their breathing evened out. The gesture was incredibly tender and it made Jemma's heart melt with tenderness for him. 

"Wow," he let out after a moment and she chuckled as she pulled back to look at him.

"I concur," she said, pressing one last soft kiss to his lips before moving off him and climbing back down. 

Fitz followed and quickly went to throw away the condom in the bin near his desk. Jemma squeaked as she felt a light smack on her bum as she was picking up their clothes from the ground. He had a satisfied little smile on his face when she stood back up and she was too blissed out to even pretend to be offended.

"Most men don't like riding behind?" he repeated in an, admittedly, not so terrible impression of her English accent.

"What? They don't!"

He shook his head in faux-disappointment.

"That is the worst line I've ever heard. Good thing you had me long before that," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist to pull her close.

"Is that right?" she asked, her grin threatening to split her face in two.

"The first time you walked in. You know how to make an entrance with the sunset behind you, looking like an angel."

"Awww, how sweet!" she cooed before lightly swatting his chest. "Then why didn't you ask me out sooner?"

"Why didn't you? Miss 'let me take off that grease stain off your arm as an excuse to fondle your bicep.'" He said the last words in her accent again and she rolled her eyes as she felt her cheeks heat up. She had been kind of obvious today. But she couldn't feel sorry about it given the result.

"You think offering you a ride behind me wasn't an obvious enough proposition?"

He chuckled.

"But that's...that's not just this for you? Is it?"

"Oh Fitz," she said, shaking her head as she stood up on her tiptoes to brush her lips against his softly. "I hadn't expected things to go so far. I just wanted more time to flirt and find the courage to ask you out on a proper date if you didn't do it first. But things kind of got out control with you and your wicked smile and your arms and your hands and your—"

She was cut off by the loudest noise from Fitz's stomach and she burst out laughing. 

"Sorry…it's getting late and I didn't have dinner so…"

"Want to go out and get something to eat?" she offered. Somehow, asking him out to dinner didn't make her quite as nervous when they'd just had hot, dirty sex on her bike.

"I'd love that," he said, flashing her the most adorable smile. 

"Uh Fitz?" she asked when he didn't move.

"Mmmh?"

"I'm afraid we're going to have to put our clothes back on first."

"Oh…Well never mind then, I'll find something else to eat."

"Fitz!" she said between two fits of giggles as he started kissing down her neck, finding that sensitive spot once more. "Fitz?" He kept kissing and licking his way down her chest until, giving her a lustful look, he kneeled before her. His hands on her hips, he kept kissing his way down the fine skin of her lower belly, the top of her folds until he reached her most sensitive spot and— 

"Oh Fitz!"


End file.
